Support garments are generally worn in energetic activities where the activity includes substantial vibration and impact. Motorcycle riding, and motocross activities in particular, strongly shake the rider. His internal organs, especially the kidneys, are prey to these forces. Over a span of time, considerable irreversible damage can be done unless care is taken to prevent it. Of course, smoothing out the ride is one way to accomplish this objective, but this would eliminate almost all off-road operations, and preclude the use of many of the most powerful, lightweight machines.
The solution, to the extent there is one, lies in the direction of protective and supportive garments which embrace the body and by doing so reduce the extent of violent internal movements of the internal organs. Support belts, sometimes called kidney belts, are known for this purpose. They elastically embrace the abdomen, and bring to bear against the back a stiffened, sometimes ribbed, structure that both anchors the elastic belt and itself compressively supports the rear lumbar area, to the benefit of the internal organs.
However, cyclists do not ride around only in their protective belts. Beyond modesty, there is need to protect them from flying objects such as rocks and debris, from mud, water, cold air, and even flame. Protective trousers are common for this purpose. Reduced to absurdity in the other extreme is a rider clothed in a large number of protective items. The reason this is absurd is that as he moves vigorously, the parts of clothing move relative to one another, and reorganizing it soon becomes both a task and a concern. The rider can readily do without this distraction and discomfort.
It is an object of this invention to provide a support garment which incorporates back and abdominal support, and also the trousers. The trousers, which are the garment likeliest to be displaced by vigorous movement, are held in place by the support belt, but the trousers do not impede or duplicate the function of the support belt.